dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Trespasser (quest)
The Darvaarad "To unlock the door to the next area, turn the right wheel until the right pole is fully retracted, then turn the left wheel until the left pole is retracted, then finally turn the centre wheel until the top pole is fully retracted. Once this is done the door will open." Oh come on... it's difficult enough to get them to start turning the wheels (must be in overhead view) but once started nothing you do will cause them to stop ! The bar goes back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and ... Discovered a bug work-around. Get the character to carry a torch. They'll drop it before being persuaded (eventually) to turn the wheel; when you need them to stop get them to pick up the torch. It's about the only thing they will stop turning for. (talk) 15:24, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Re the dragon area wheels. Same issue. Turn & turn & turn & turn & turn & ... Before this DLC the characters knew how much to turn and when to stop. (talk) Jut to say I am getting a little peeved with this. Killed all the Qunari by the dragon. Removed the cart, moved the flames, have opened that darned gate umpteen times, including the end of Qunari. Have even put up with insubordinate team members who won't stay where they are put, nor stay fighting the foe they have been explicitly told to fight. Dragon still attacks, has not left, game will not save, and I see that darned gate has closed itself yet again. And all this after I had to go back to get veilfire torches in order to stop turning the wheel at the appropriate time, too. This part is getting very tedious. (Oh and joy of joys, on a personal note: the NVidia driver has stopped and recovered yet again, but the game is barred from the graphics yet again, and so has effectively crashed, so I need to 'end task' and lose where I was and do it all again.) '' If you feel that a bug section should be added to the article about this, please do so, but the talk page is meant to discuss ways to improve the article itself, it's not a discussion forum. -- 19:13, February 6, 2016 (UTC) : It would improve the article if someone in the know added information on how the issue is overcome; presently it just assumes it is straightforward. Although I am now aware a cut scene will trigger "when it feels like it", not always when it should it seems. A bug? I was like "WTF??" when I first saw this. After encountering Ataashi, my Inky started looking extremely different during cutscenes. All my edits to the noses, eyes, jaws, chins, cheeks etc. everything was gone during the cutscenes after I freed the dragon. But everything was fine besides during cutscenes, even in the character record scene my character looked like the one I created. Has anyone else encountered this problem yet?? It's troubling to look at this ugly face. lol --[[User: Finchelfanno1|'Music']] [[User talk:Finchelfanno1|'Is Life''']] 04:11 pm,Apr/8/16 Kill Jerran Dorian also disapproves. Coroner Achievement The Coroner achievement, which seems to be regarding collecting 'The Skin That Stalks', 'The Eye That Weeps', 'The Bind That Guides', and 'The Hand That Cuts', doesn't seem to exist as an actual achievement any more. Maybe it needs removing from the page ? : It's still listed as an obtainable achievement on my XBoxOne. What system are you playing on? -- 21:49, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :: PC Mrjoshua24 (talk) 15:58, June 2, 2016 (UTC) this is similar to jurassic park trespasser